Written in the Stars
by PrimeGirl9201
Summary: A femme was created in the lab of Shockwave during the War for Cybertron. She was meant to be a secret weapon that only three Cybertronians knew about. But when she is set free she meets the Autobots, and after meeting them she starts to find things out about herself. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Written in the Stars

Chapter 1

Knockout strolled through the Nemesis and walked into a room where an experiment had been going on since Primus started to do stop giving energon to the planet of Cybertron. Experiment-9201 was in a tank filled with a light blue liquid like energon that could age Cybertronians as well as keep their bodies free of infections as well as illness. Knockout walked over to the tank containing the Cybertronian and opened the file on his data pad.

 **Experiment 9201**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Build: Curvy yet athletic**

 **Height: 25 ft**

 **Primary Color: Blueish Green**

 **Secondary Color: Black and Grey**

 **Optic Color: Blue, Light Blue, Dark Blue**

 **Retractable Weapons: Swords and Blasters imaged after Optimus Prime's**

 **CNA/DNA Mech Sample: Megatron**

 **CNA/DNA Femme/Carrier Sample: Unknown Donor**

 **CNA/DNA unknown**

"Everything seems to be in order, I wonder why the big bad leader himself gave his own essence to an experiment created by Shockwave, especially one that has been inactive for vorns," Knockout thought out loud to himself as he looked at the femme in the container and saw a mask over her mouth as if giving her air yet Cybertronians needed no air to live.

"Why are we even keeping her here without using you in battle?" Starscream asked as he made his way into the area and looked at Knockout. "She should be in the field instead of in her collecting dust, if she can't fight she can be a breeding bot," Starscream said as he scratched his talon along the glass of the container.

"A lot is unknown about her, only Megatron, Soundwave, as well as Shockwave know the full story the rest was left in a mystery due to how powerful of a weapon she could be. And Megatron said never to let her out unless the time has come and unless he ordered otherwise Starscream," Knockout said as he smacked away Starscream's hand.

"I am the leader of the Decepticons now and I order you to let her out, plus we have tons of troops how bad could she be?" Starscream said as he walked over and typed in the code to set her free. The liquid slowly drained from the container through a grate below her and the air mask removed its self from her mouth, as well as the shackles that were holding her servos and her legs. She fell to the bottom of the container limp for a few clicks before opening her optics and on lining them. She got to her peds and looked out of the container, the plates that went down her helm as well as made up her helm moved around her face to make a mask that didn't shield her optics. She growled and punched the glass shattering it instantly as she stepped out she glared at Starscream and looked him up and down as if scanning the mech, she then looked at Knockout and looked him up and down as well. She then looked forward and walked through the door with her fists clenched.

"Get back her you wretched glitch!" Starscream screeched as he ran after her and activated his blasters and aimed them at the femme. She slowly turned around and activated her swords to replace her hands. She swung them in front of her clashing them and moving them over each other then moving them to her sides and glared at the mech with her full-face battle mask still on. "That's an order from your commander!" he said louder and then shot at the femme. She dodged them with ease and blocked them with her swords as she ran towards him and jumped up and kicked him back with one swift kick to the center of his stomach. He went flying back and crashed into troops coming to see what the commotion was all about. Starscream forced himself to stand after coughing up some energon as well as retracting his blasters.

"What are you waiting for?! Apprehend her!" He screeched and the troops started shooting at her and she turned around and retracted her swords and activated her blasters and swung around and shot a single full powered shot at the wall and it caused a whole and due to the air pressure not being the same, all of the troops went flying back against the wall. The femme ran and jumped and grabbed onto one of the pipes on the ceiling and kept herself still in one area.

Once the hole was plugged up the femme let go of the pipe and fell to the ground and ran through the Nemesis and soon found Soundwave standing there. She retracted her full-face battle mask and went down to one knee and bowed to the voiceless mech. Soundwave and made his way to the femme and lifted her helm and made her look up into his visor and played a clip of Megatron's voice. After the voice was heard the femme's optics went dull and blank and she moved to be standing and looked at the ground. Soundwave walked over to her and moved his visor up and gently kissed her forehead and lowered her visor and activated a groundbridge below her and she looked up at Soundwave with dull optics before she fell through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the Autobots base Optimus made his way over to the control panel and started his daily job to scan for energon or any Decepticon signals. He moved his hand up to his optics and tried to rub the tiredness away from them since it was still early in the morning. He let a few yawns escape him before Ratchet walked out with two energon cubes. Ratchet made his way over and set the energon cube beside his old friend. "Don't you think we should be saving some more energon just in case something was to happen?" Optimus asked showing how much he worried about his troops as well about the war that had been going on for many vorns.

Ratchet let out a sigh and rolled his optics and looked at the Prime with a look. "Calm down Optimus, nothing bad will happen, Megatron is long dead and Starscream isn't the best, and not to mention no one else being strong enough or as influential as Megatron," Ratchet said as he shoved the energon cube towards the Prime. Ratchet then leaned against one of the smaller walls and glanced up at the Prime before taking a sip of his energon.

Optimus just put the energon cube to the side and let out a vent then glanced down at the control panel. "I know old friend yet there are so many things that we don't know happened around Cybertron during the Great War. What if there are some things they could use now on us that they have been saving?" Optimus said showing a bit of his old self with all the worry he was sharing with his old friend.

"You worry too much sometimes Optimus. Take a small break and go for a drive, pick a random spot to go to on the groundbridge controls and go relax. We will call you if anything goes wrong or if we need you," Ratchet said as he gently pushed his friend over towards the controls. Optimus tried to object but couldn't; before he knew it, he was through the groundbridge portal and within a vast forest.

He made his way to a mountain side that overlooked the valley of trees below. Optimus let out a sigh and sat down and crossed his legs over each other and leaned back onto his elbows. He let his frame and protoform relax which caused his body to creak due to all of the stress he has been under. He slowly closed his optics and smiled very softly.

 **Meanwhile…**

Experiment 9201 hit the ground and slowly got up and scanned around the area looking from side to side. Her optics were still dull but slowly got color back into them as she found what she would guess was another Cybertronian. She activated her right arm blaster and walked through the forest and saw the tall mech laying there on the ground. She slowly stepped out of cover as she saw the Autobot insignia on his shoulder. " _Stand up and put your hands in the air Autobot"_ She said fluently in Cybertronian.

Optimus, the mech, jumped up and looked at the blueish green femme that was around the same height of Ratchet.

He slowly lifted up his hands and tried to figure out which faction she was as well as who she was. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " _I mean no harm, please lower your weapon,"_ Optimus said in fluent Cybertronian.

The femme walked towards the Autobot bot commander and was charging her blaster. Optimus took a couple small steps backwards and looked around for something to distract the femme. He kept his hands in the air and he retracted his battle mask over his face and ducked down as she shot a powerful blast at him. Optimus retracted his sword and swiped it at the femme. The femme blocked his blow with her blaster. The femme growled and swung up her leg and kicked the mech into the stomach. Optimus slid back a little and charged at the femme just as she retracted her dual sword blades and ran at the Autobot. The two clashed swords and swung at each other often missing or just clashing metal more than hitting each other.

Optimus got tired of this soon and let out a sigh and swung his sword at her side catching her off guard and cutting her side. She stumbled back and ran full force at the mech and slashed him in the side. Both retracted one of their swords and held their injured side. Optimus decided to use his comm and called for backup. "Optimus Prime to Ratchet, I could use some assistance immediately," Optimus said fast before the femme moved and attacked him once more.

Just in time Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge portal; as they ran they tried to tackle the femme. The femme turned back just inside and jumped up and landed on Bulkhead's shoulders, then hopped off of his and onto Ratchet's. Arcee tried to jump after her but the femme jumped off and Arcee clashed into Ratchet. She then activated her blasters and aimed as she charged them at the two laying on the ground. Bumblebee ran up and kicked her blasters up and she shot into the air. The femme deactivated her blasters and grabbed the scout and threw him to the ground. Optimus ran towards the femme and tacked her to the ground as the two of them fought Optimus grabbed some stasis cuffs and put them on the femme. Her optics went offline and closed as she fell limp due to being forced into stasis. Optimus groaned and held his injured side and went and helped his team. Optimus bent down and picked her up and looked over her for an insignia and couldn't find on. "Ratchet prepare someplace to keep her," Optimus ordered as they all made their way through the groundbridge. Optimus looked over the femme and recognized something about her as if she was modeled after someone. He shook his head. They made their into the base. Optimus and Ratchet took the femme and laid her in a safe area. They closed the door and set up the cameras.

"She could be a spy," Ratchet said since he was worried this would hurt the team more than anything else.

"A spy that only speaks in Cybertronian, no the speech wasn't taught during the war and only bots born into the Age and before learned of the language," Optimus explained. "Only time will tell my friend," he said as he and Ratchet moved back to the medical bay and got Optimus patched up.

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far :)**


End file.
